Turn the Page
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: For some, Life seems like a storybook, with romances, tragedies, and always a ‘happily ever after’ ending. Follow the story of a couple and their life together, from beginning to end. Randy OrtonJackie Gayda
1. March 17, 2006

**Title: **Turn the Page

**Author:** just reba

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in the WWE and TNA or their families. If I did, that would be cool. I did create all OC characters and some family members' names . . .

**Summary:** For some, Life seems like a storybook, with romances, tragedies, and always a 'happily ever after' ending. Follow the story of a couple and their life together, from beginning to end. Randy Orton/Jackie Gayda

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am using my favorite pairing! I hope everyone likes this story. I think the idea is very cute. It took forever to find a concrete idea and I think I found a keeper. Well, I'll stop talking and let you read.

* * *

**March 17, 2006**

"Jackie!" Lisa-Marie Varon greeted her 24-year-old friend when she opened her door.

Jackie Gayda smiled as she hugged her close friend. "Happy Saint Patrick's day, Lis." She looked around the Varon household to see it all decorated with Shamrocks and people seemed to be everyone. It reminded Jackie of one of those parties high school kids through when their parents were not home.

"Um, Jackie, where is Charlie?" Lisa-Marie asked as she took Jackie's jacket. Jackie looked down with a sad sigh. "Oh, is it bad, honey?"

"Lisa, I don't think we're gonna make it. He isn't the same Charlie I fell for." Jackie said looking at the ground. Lisa Marie looked at her friend with a understanding face.

She went and hugged her good friend. "Jackie, just forget about him for the night and just have fun, kay?" Lisa-Marie gave her friend a smile causing Jackie to return the smile with a nod.

Jackie let Lisa-Marie greet and hang with her other guests as she went to find something to drink. She saw a lot of familiar faces and was greeted with a lot of hugs from her old WWE friends like John Cena, Kurt Angle, and JBL. The only TNA face she picked out was Jay Reso who was with his fiancée Trish Stratus.

Even with all the people, Jackie couldn't find it in her to be happy. She needed to get always from everything and just think. At the moment, she felt in over her head.

After getting her drink, Jackie walked out to Lisa-Marie's back porch, the only place that seemed where no one was. Jackie sat down on a chair as she watched the Kentucky sun set.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jackie heard from behind her, which startled her. She turned to see Randy Orton sitting on the porch swing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. If you want to be alone, I can just . . ." Jackie stammered when Randy raised his hand with a grin.

"Nah, it might be nice to have some company."

Jackie said then looked back at the sky, which now some stars started to appear. "Yeah, it is beautiful."

They sat in silence for awhile, just staring at the newly turned night sky. Randy looked over at Jackie to noticed she was holding her arms and rubbing them with her hands.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" Randy questioned, breaking the silence again. Jackie looked over shoulder with a small smile.

"I did, and Lis took it. I really don't feel like getting up. And besides, I'm hoping to see a shooting star."

Randy shook his head with a smile as he took off his jacket and walked over to Jackie. "Hear, don't want you to get sick."

Jackie raised her eyebrow at his gesture and took it with a smile in return. "Thanks, Randy."

Randy just looked back at the starry night sky. Jackie studied the young man. He didn't seem like the Randy Orton who was a childish jerk when she left the WWE. Randy seemed to have grown up since then.

"So, what brought you out here, Jackie?" Randy asked leaning on the wooden railing.

She sighed, looking back at the stars. "I think Charlie and I are over."

Randy looked down at her. "Why do you say that?"

"He isn't the same Charlie. I know it is soon after our wedding but I think married life changed us." Jackie sadly said.

Randy nodded then sat down next to her. "Well, I think I know what you're going through." This caused Jackie is look at him.

"I don't things are gonna work out if I marry Samantha. She is my high school sweetheart. I mean, I know everything about her and she can say the same thing about me. But I don't know. Growing up seemed to have us both."

Jackie just starred at Randy. He did know what she was going through. That made her feel a lot better.

After both admitting their problems to one another, Randy and Jackie just sat side by side looking at the clear starry night.

It seemed like a good half an hour before one of them spoke again.

"So, how is WWE? Aren't you tagging with Kurt and Rey tomorrow against John and Paul?" Jackie asked looking at Randy.

"Yep, it's gonna be a good match. I can't wait to work with Paul in the ring again and I think John and I will put on a good match." Randy answered then looked at Jackie. "How is TNA?"

"It's good. I am in a storyline with I get TV time. Haven't been in the ring yet, but hopefully I will soon. Gail and I are supposed to have a feud and I think we have good in-ring chemistry."

Jackie looked back at the sky, so did Randy. Subconsciously, Jackie laid her head on Randy's shoulder. He didn't do anything to stop her; he just put his right arm around Jackie's back.

Both seem to think the same thing. To Jackie and Randy, sitting there together like that felt perfect.

Just at the moment, a shooting star flashed across the sky. Randy nudged her with a grin causing her to giggle. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Make a wish."

Jackie smiled closing her eyes and made a wish. Taking the opportunity, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Jackie blinks open her eyes when he breaks the kiss with a smile.

She gives him a questionable look. "You're sorta Irish," Randy said pointing on the pin on Jackie's shirt.

Jackie busted into laughter, playing hitting Randy in the arm. She returned her head to its place on his shoulder and she thought about her wish. She hoped it would come true, because she could get used to this.

* * *

_ in over my head  
_** just reba**


	2. May 3, 2006

**Title: **Turn the Page

**Author:** just reba

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in the WWE and TNA or their families. If I did, that would be cool. I did create all OC characters and some family members' names . . .

**Summary:** For some, Life seems like a storybook, with romances, tragedies, and always a 'happily ever after' ending. Follow the story of a couple and their life together, from beginning to end. Randy Orton/Jackie Gayda

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Tiffy-Sue (my big sis), Kylie, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Miss Dior, and Sparkle Black for reading and replying to my story. I really hope this will be read by more people . . . so if you are reading and liking the story**, tell your wrestling friends** to read it!

* * *

**May 3, 2006**

Randy sighed as he plopped down on his couch. He had just come back from playing basketball with his cousin, Chris. He beat him, of course, but mind was somewhere else. Or should he say with someone else.

He looked over to his shoulder at his coffee table. There was a picture of him and Jackie from Lisa-Marie's Saint Patrick's Day party. After he gave her that kiss, Lisa came out with a camera and took a picture of them.

God, did he love that picture. It was given to him by Jackie on his 26th birthday. It was his favorite gift.

Randy laid his head back down and looked at the ceiling. Jackie Gayda. That girl seemed to always invade his mind anymore these days.

He remembered the last time he saw her; it was just last week. They went out her friends from TNA, Bobby and, Tracy for dinner and a movie. Randy's favorite part of the whole date was watching Jackie laugh. He loved her laugh; you knew it was a true laugh when it came from her.

There was a thought that was going over and over in his mind. He wondered if her always being in his mind meant something. Was it what he thought? Was it the real thing?

Just then, his phone started ringing. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Randy asked when he asked looking back at the picture.

"Thinking about me, aren't ya?" He heard Jackie say. Randy grinned. "What if I was?" That caused Jackie to giggle into the phone. "Just open your door, Romeo."

Randy looked at his door with a raised eyebrow. He went to open it and found little Jack Russell Terrier puppy with a red bow around its neck.

"Well, what do you think?" Jackie popped out from the other side of the door with a smile on her face. She picked up the puppy and made it wave at Randy. "Say hi, Daddy."

"A puppy? Why do I owe the pleasure of your . . . and the dog's presence?" Randy asked just staring at the puppy in Jackie's arms.

Jackie just continued to smile as she picked up the puppy to look at it. "Well, I knew you lived by yourself and since you always think about me, I thought you'd want a buddy to keep you company" Jackie grinned at Randy as the little dog licked Jackie's cheek.

"That's sweet Jackie . . . but . . ." Randy began to say when Jackie shoved the dog in Randy's arms. "And, besides, Romeo, with Gizmo here, it means Juliet gets to come and visit more often." Jackie said with a wink.

Randy was lost for words. He just felt his heart stop then start beating faster. "Gizmo?" was the only thing that he could say.

"Yeah," Jackie said letting herself into Randy's house and into the kitchen with a bag over her shoulder, "He looks like a Gizmo, look at his spots."

She began taking things out of the bag – two dog dishes, a bag of puppy food, some treats, a leash, a squeaky toy, and a small pillow.

"You always come prepared?" Randy asked as Gizmo gave a small yawn. Jackie smiled over her shoulder as she put the pillow next to Randy's couch. "Well, I couldn't just give you Gizmo with nothing for him."

Randy just grinned at her. That was another thing about Jackie. She could be a child one moment and a woman the next, with a balance in between.

He just watched her as she set up the dog dishes. Even in a plan baseball tee and blue jeans, she looked great. He long blonde hair was pulled back into two ponytails and some were left out in her face. She blew a piece away from her nose as she finished putting some food in the dish.

"Randy?" Jackie asked breaking his stare to her. She smiled as she walked over to him taking back Gizmo. "I think Gizmo is ready for his nap. Let's let him lay here on this pillow then we can watch some TV. Maybe something is on the upper channels."

Jackie went and put Gizmo on the pillow and planted a kiss on top of the little dog's head. Randy couldn't help up smirk. Yep, that was Jackie for you.

They went into the living room and sat on Randy's couch. Jackie noticed the picture and it caused her to smile. "Aww, I got you this!"

"Yeah, you did. That's way it's there." Randy said as turned on the TV. They looked on the guide to see what was on. They decided on watching '_Blade: Trinity'_, even though Randy already saw it. Jackie never did and Randy never minded watching a good movie again.

This time though, Randy didn't really watch the movie. He was too busy watching Jackie, who he thought was more entertaining.

In the beginning of the movie, she curled closer to him. When King got stabbed then Drake stole the baby, she gasped and grabbed Randy's hand. He had to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. During the part with Drake looking like Whistler, she did it again. She seemed to nudge and winced when one of the main character were hurt.

Near the end of the movie, Jackie spoke up. "I say you'd be a good Hannibal King." Randy had to chuckle. "Why thank you, Jacks, but why do you say that?" He asked still watching the movie.

"Well, you're funny like him and hell, you could probably fight like him. And I'd say you have the body to beat his or match." She said with a grin. "And of course, I'd be Abby."

Randy laughed looking down at her, "Oh really?" Jackie gave him a smirk, "Oh course, I'd need to be there and save your ass when that girl you pissed off at the bar is trying to kick you ass."

They both starting laughing, causing Gizmo to wake from his nap and rush over to them. He gave a bark and put his front paws on Randy's legs. Jackie giggled. "He was up here to join the party."

Randy smiled and picked up Gizmo. "Hey buddy, how was your nap?" Gizmo barked and wagged his little tail. Randy looked over and smiled at Jackie.

Her eyed widen and she covered her mouth when he suddenly felt his shirt getting wet. He looked to see Gizmo was peeing on his shirt. "What the!" Randy exclaimed standing up causing Jackie to burst into laughter, holding her sides.

Randy just looked at the dog in his hands who just continue to wag its tail like nothing was wrong. He seemed to get the point when Randy gave him an angry glare.

Jackie looked up at them as she stopped laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye standing up. "Well, I think I'll take Gizmo out to see if he still needs to go potty. Maybe you'd want to get that in the washer . . ."

Randy nodded as Jackie grabbed the leash from counter and walked Gizmo outside. He just shook his head as he walked to his laundry room.

"What did I do to get pissed on, huh?" Randy asked himself as he stripped the shirt off and threw it into the washing machine. He threw his other clothes in and started the machine.

Randy turned to leave when he saw Jackie walk into the room. He was kinda taken back but this, but he could tell she was taken back more.

"Just . . . Just wanted to tell you that Gizmo finished going potty and is in the living room playing with his . . . squeaky toy." She said just staring at him.

Randy smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and looked up at him. "Like what you see, Juliet?"

Jackie giggled as she poked his abs. "I did tell you could beat King's body. I'd like change that could to a defiantly"

Randy grinned at her, leaning his head down to have more of an eye contact with her. "Jacks?" He asked as her eyes met him. "Yes?"

"I, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out . . . then maybe come back to see Gizmo. . ." Randy was trying to find the right words to say this.

Jackie giggled. "Randy, are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" 'How did she know?' He thought with a grin. Jackie smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course I will."

* * *

_be every color that you are_  
**just reba**


End file.
